


После завершения

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Майю воссоединяется с Бандо и хочет, чтобы он узнал об её чувствах.
Relationships: Mayu/Bando





	После завершения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911687) by [leandra1709](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709). 



Солнечные лучи падали на девушку, которая в одной руке держала полиэтиленовый пакет, а другой собирала мусор. Для неё очищение пляжа стало обычным делом. В конце концов, это было то, чем занимался _он_ каждый день.

Бросив последний кусок в пакет, Майю вытерла пот со лба.

— Уф… Думаю, стало немного чище.

Она бросила пакет у своих ног и посмотрела на океан. Он был как всегда прекрасен, странно, что раньше она не замечала этого. Дул прохладный ветер, вода блестела от солнечного света. Теперь Майю могла понять, почему _он_ принял решение остаться здесь.

Она опустила глаза, с горечью улыбнувшись. Почувствовала тяжесть в груди и слёзы, застилающие глаза. «Если бы он был тут прямо сейчас, то что сказал бы? Похвалил бы он меня?» Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как она в последний раз видела его живым. Люси разорвала его на части на этом самом пляже. И это после того, как он спас её и Нану от изнасилования.

Некоторое время Майю молчала, размышляя. Её сердце болезненно сжималось при мыслях о нём. Она ведь рассказала ему о своих чувствах и даже поцеловала. Но так и не успела узнать, были ли её чувства взаимны. Вероятно, сожаление об этом будет преследовать её всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Зная его… Майю покачала головой и усмехнулась. «Нет, он, наверное, сказал бы что-то вроде: «Всё тот же грёбаный грязный океан» Она вытерла слёзы, прежде чем застыть, ощутив мурашки, пробежавшие по коже.

— Всё тот же грёбаный грязный океан… но ты старалась изо всех сил, не так ли?

Сердце Майю забилось чаще, когда она узнала голос. Развернулась, услышав приближение шагов.

Солнце позади Бандо отбрасывало тень на его фигуру. Протезов у него стало больше, но Майю с лёгкостью его узнала. Слёзы рекой хлынули из её глаз.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Чему ты удивляешься, бестолочь? Разве я не говорил тебе, что никогда не умру?

Майю подбежала к нему и обняла за талию, уткнувшись лицом в широкую грудь. Громко всхлипывала, ожидая, что Бандо брезгливо оттолкнёт, но вместо этого он погладил её по волосам.

— Эй, ты серьёзно думала, что я умер? — его тон был привычно саркастическим, но в голосе отчётливо слышалась мягкость.

— Я-я… — заикалась Майю. Затем сделала глубокий вдох, ощущая его запах. Раньше она никогда не замечала, каким успокаивающим был запах Бандо. Видимо, она настолько соскучилась по нему.

Её руки переместились на его грудь и стиснули ткань рубашки.

— Я думала… что больше никогда вас не увижу.

Бандо усмехнулся и потрепал её по волосам.

— Ну уж нет, у нас остались незаконченные дела, а ещё я должен присматривать за тобой, чтобы убедиться, что тебя никто не обидит, — его ладони опустились на её талию и притянули ближе.

Майю тихо вздохнула и потёрлась щекой об его рубашку. Она хотела бы навечно остаться в этом мгновении.

— А теперь можешь отпустить, — произнёс Бандо, прекращая объятия, — я никуда не уйду.

— Извините… — Майю отступила с лёгким разочарованием.

Он покачал головой.

— Не стоит извиняться, просто… — он прочистил горло и огляделся, — вокруг хватает лишних глаз, которым наверняка очень интересно узнать, чем такая девушка, как ты, может заниматься с кем-то вроде меня.

Майю проследила направление его взгляда и увидела пару любопытных прохожих. Они явно действовали Бандо на нервы, и, в конце концов, он не выдержал:

— Какого хера вы пялитесь?! Что, ей нельзя со мной общаться?! Свалите отсюда, пока я не изрешетил вас пулями! — он спрятал ладонь под куртку, как будто собираясь вытащить пистолет, и прохожие моментально испарились.

— Эм… — Майю поспешила привлечь к себе его внимание, — может быть, пойдём куда-нибудь?

Бандо пожал плечами.

— Да они вряд ли вернутся. То есть, если ты сама куда-нибудь хочешь…

— Возможно… — робко начала Майю, и Бандо, казалось, уловил её настроение.

— Давай вернёмся в мою лачугу. Там сможем поговорить без всяких идиотов, греющих уши.

Резкий тон его голоса пробудил в её памяти то время, которое они провели вместе. Время, за которое они успели сблизиться. Майю хихикнула и кивнула.

Его хижина всё ещё стояла — Майю не могла заставить себя разрушить её, а больше никому до этого не было дела. Однако она прибралась внутри — на случай, если Бандо когда-нибудь вернётся либо ей самой захочется заглянуть в этот уголок дорогих воспоминаний.

— Чёрт, ты даже сделала уборку ради меня? — Бандо повернулся к ней.

Застенчиво опустив глаза, она улыбнулась и кивнула. Он казался искренне счастливым, но заговорил неожиданно серьёзно:

— Эй, посмотри на меня.

Её сердце пропустило удар, а щёки начали краснеть. Может быть, Бандо наконец расскажет ей о своих чувствах? Она медленно подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. Бандо снял солнцезащитные очки, и выражение на его лице в точности соответствовало голосу.

— Спасибо. За то, что держала это место в чистоте. Был бы тот ещё геморрой после возвращения несколько дней разгребать срач.

— Я… не за что.

Бандо опустился на песок перед хижиной. Майю на мгновение застыла, прежде чем сесть рядом с ним. Ей было интересно, что у него на уме.

Бандо вздохнул и снова надел солнцезащитные очки.

— Тебе, наверное, тяжко пришлось. Извини, что меня не было рядом.

— П-погодите, почему вы извиняетесь! Это вас разорвало пополам!

— Я и не такое дерьмо переживал. Мне уже отрывали руку и выкалывали глаза. Особенности работы, так сказать.

Она смотрела на него, не в силах говорить. Он тоже посмотрел на неё, прежде чем усмехнуться.

— По крайней мере, теперь всё закончилось.

Майю кивнула и подвинулась ближе. Она заметила, как взгляд Бандо метнулся в её сторону, но он ничего не сказал и не попытался отстраниться. Может быть, она поступала эгоистично, но восприняла его молчание за положительную реакцию. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда она уткнулась головой в его руку.

Обычно ей было страшно контактировать с мужчинами после жестокости отчима, но с Бандо всё ощущалось иначе. Он защищал её в прошлом, и она видела его мягкую сторону, скрытую за непробиваемым панцирем. А потому решила просто спросить:

— Вы… помните наш последний разговор?

Бандо смотрел на океан с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Ага.

Он не отказал ей сразу, поэтому она обняла его за руку, придвинувшись ещё ближе.

— Я… хочу быть с вами…

Майю почувствовала, как он слегка напрягся, и ослабила хватку, глядя на его лицо. Поначалу Бандо не проявлял эмоций, но затем вздохнул, посмотрел на неё и положил руки ей на плечи.

— Я понимаю твои чувства, но ты ещё ребёнок.

Ощущение было такое, как будто её только что ударили ножом. Майю почувствовала, как покраснело её лицо, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Идиотка. Ну почему она такая идиотка? Зачем сморозила глупость, когда могла просто заткнуться и ничего не говорить?

— Я не сторонник нездоровых отношений. Хочу, чтобы ты выросла нормальной.

Как унизительно. Она чувствовала себя полной дурой. Дурой, дурой, дурой.

— Мы всё ещё можем встречаться и общаться. Я всегда буду здесь, как твой друг.

Друг. Ей стоило этого ожидать. Как она посмела надеяться на взаимность?

— Ты для меня слишком юна. Ты отличная девчонка. И если сохранишь свои чувства ко мне, через несколько лет мы можем попробовать…

Это застало Майю врасплох. Значит проблема не в ней самой… а просто в возрасте. Ей хотелось возразить, но она понимала, что Бандо прав.

— Кроме того, ты знаешь лишь часть меня. Не всего меня. И тебе, вероятно, не понравится другая моя сторона.

Майю покачала головой.

— Вашу плохую сторону я уже видела. Помните, как вы разозлились, когда узнали, что я знакома с Ню?

— Ещё бы. Кстати, прошу прощения за это, — его голос звучал на редкость робко. Значит, он действительно сожалел.

— Но даже после этого я не оставила вас.

— Точно, ты та ещё упрямица. Хуже, чем я.

Некоторое время они сидели рядом и молчали. Сердце Майю переполнилось смесью эмоций. Она чувствовала разочарование, надежду, облегчение. Бандо вернулся. Она сможет и дальше проводить с ним время, узнавая лучше. А когда наконец вырастет…

— Думаю, я должен тебе ещё кое-что, — внезапно произнёс Бандо.

— А? Что…

Прежде чем она успела договорить, его рука схватила её за подбородок и повернула лицом к себе. Майю инстинктивно закрыла глаза, почувствовав губы Бандо на своих. По её телу будто прошёл электрический разряд, она расслабилась, сосредоточив ощущения на губах. Спустя несколько секунд он отстранился. Она медленно открыла глаза, чувствуя себя немного ошеломлённой.

Бандо отвёл взгляд от неё, выглядя взволнованным.

— Я задолжал тебе этот поцелуй.

Майю коснулась своих губ кончиками пальцев и улыбнулась, затем тихо рассмеялась. Казалось, это взволновало Бандо ещё сильнее.

— Что смешного я сказал, бестолочь? Я по-твоему на клоуна похож или типа того?

— Нет, я просто… счастлива.

— Ага, я тоже. Рад, что мне есть к кому вернуться. Что по мне хоть кто-то скучал.

Майю посмотрела на него. Бандо ей очень нравился. Он частенько ругался и агрессивно себя вёл, но ей удалось разглядеть его сердце. Она надеялась, что вместе они смогут создать новые положительные воспоминания.

— Ладно, тебе пора домой. Позаботься о своей собаке, а я пока наведу здесь порядок.

— Я могу помочь…

— Нет, — Бандо сразу перебил её, — мне нужно немного побыть наедине с собой. Увидимся позже.

Майю неохотно встала и поклонилась на прощание, прежде чем уйти. Затем повернулась, и тогда Бандо слегка помахал рукой. Улыбнувшись, она всё-таки отправилась домой, исчезнув из его поля зрения.

Бандо сел, зачерпнув горсть песка и позволив ему просочиться сквозь пальцы.

— Боже, моя «та самая» — это она, да?

Он никогда не думал, что Майю окажется той девушкой, которая будет искренне заботиться о нём. Когда они впервые встретились, он был о ней совершенно иного мнения. А теперь она стала, наверное, самым важным для него человеком.

— Что ж, надеюсь, я не облажаюсь. Посмотрим, буду ли я ей нравиться через несколько лет, — на его лице появилась улыбка. Он выжил только ради того, чтобы увидеться с ней, и надеялся, что вместе они проведут намного больше времени. По крайней мере, ему хотелось узнать, что приготовило для него будущее.

— Поживём — увидим.


End file.
